A Past Love
by darkshe-elf
Summary: Bella asks Edward a personal question. it brings back old memories. A Past Love? Oh and I don't own anything Oh and only constructive criticism 4 ur info this is FAN fiction so I know this could never really happen And I am a huge Lotr and twi fan


"Bella, so there was no one you gave your heart to before me?" I asked.

"I have loved no one else. You are my first love and I will love you forever," Bella said.

I leaned in and kissed her. She deepened it and was crossing the careful lines I drew to keep her safe for a minute I didn't care. But then realized the hunger that stirred within me and I pulled away quickly before harm would be done. Bella mumbled, "Sorry, I can't help myself. I love you too much." I smiled and said, "It's not your fault. I love you so much; it's hard to contain it. Don't apologize." Bella then asked me a surprising question, "So, have you ever loved anyone else the way you love me?" I replied, "Of course not. My life has been a boring cycle until you came. You woke me up inside and I loved you. I have never felt this way before for anyone." "I love you," said Bella. "I love you to," I said.

I was lying on my couch thinking about the question Bella asked me and my answer. That was a lie. I had loved someone before her deeply, though no one knew about that. She had to leave me. I felt a stab of pain in my heart when I thought about her. We had shared a love too great to express in words, but she was gone and I would never see her again. I remember when we met.

I knelt beside my fresh kill, ready to quench my thirst. I drank but then sensed something. A sword was beneath my chin; I looked up and heard a voice. She said, "What's this, a vampire caught off his guard?" I turned around to see the most beautiful creature on Earth. She was dressed in a gray and violet riding dress and her skin was pale white. I thought she was another vampire, but she didn't smell like one. I asked, "Who are you?" for I thought to ask "What are you?" would be too rude. She replied, "I am Arwen Undomiel." Her voice was like a nightingale. Our eyes met. I noticed she had pointed ears. "I am a she-elf, one of the last of my kind," Arwen said. I didn't understand that term. She wasn't human, vampire, or werewolf; I could tell that. I asked, "What's a she-elf?" She explained to me the history of the elves. I gazed in awe. She asked me, "What is your name, vampire?" I wondered how she knew what I was. I replied, "I'm called Edward Cullen. How do you know what I am?" She said that she could sense it.

We talked for a while and then she took me to a meadow I have never seen before. It was beautiful, full of magic and life, just like her. "It's beautiful," I said. Arwen smiled. "Yes it is for elven magic has created it and tends to its needs. All of this elvish magic and beauty astounded me. I never thought there could be such mythical things, and I am a vampire. I looked back at Arwen, who was now lying on the grass. I joined her, and we were quiet some time, listening to the nightingale sing. When it finished its song, we talked and we told each other about things that happened in our lives. She told me about Aragorn, a mortal she gave her immortality up for and the war of the ring. I interrupted her and asked, "This happened a very long time ago. If you are no longer immortal how is it possible that you are here?" She replied, "Another magical being of great power gave me my immortality back after Aragorn died. I was dying and knew I wouldn't join Aragorn after death. The man pitied me and gave me my immortality back so I may find new love and happiness as the years go by." I was still curious about her life so I asked, "How old are you Arwen?" I tried to make it not sound rude. She replied, "Let's just say, I'm old enough to have seen Aro's great great-great-great-great-great grandfather be born." I was surprised and taken aback. I was old too but not that old. I was beginning to feel love for her, but how could she love me, I was a young vampire and she was a she-elf full of wisdom and beauty. We talked some more that night and I told her about my family and how we lived and what we did together. It wasn't as interesting as her life though. The sun started creeping up and I realized I spent too much time here. I had to go home before they started looking for me. I said to Arwen, "I have to go." Unfortunately. She surprised me in saying, "Yes, you do but before you go I need to tell you something. I have enjoyed this night. I hope to see you again. And I think I may love you, Edward." This comment stunned me. I loved her too. I said, "I do hope to see you again too. I feel love for you as well." Arwen then said, "Do not mention my existence to others, for none remember the lives of the elves and I want to keep it that way. "It's safer for me." I promise I won't. I will never endanger you," I reassured her. I would never want harm to come to this goddess. "Then may the grace of the elves be with you," she said. "And may you come to no harm," I said. She leaned toward my face and kissed me. I felt a scorching heat but it didn't hurt. Then she disappeared. I wondered how she left so fast, but then I decided it was elf-magic. I ran home as fast as I could and sneaked in through my window.

We met many times after that and the rest of my family never knew. We explored distant places full of magic and shared stories. We spent a lot of time together; we kissed and hugged. I never lost control with her. We truly loved each other. But then one day she said she was leaving. She had heard news of other elves and had to see them and help them. I understood how much this meant to her, she thought she was the lat of her kind on earth. But it still pained me at her leaving. "I love you forever, Edward," she told me. "I will see you again; keep this to remember me and our love." She gave me the necklace she wore. The Even star necklace. "I love you too, with all my heart," I told her with feeling. "I will miss you." "And I will miss you," Arwen said sadly. We kissed passionately and then she vanished. My heart, though dead, broke then and pained me greatly. I left for home.

I never saw her again. The pain is still with me. I haven't forgotten about her; I still have the necklace. My love for Bella and her love for me have lessened the pain but it still is there. I had hoped for many years, Arwen would return. But she hasn't yet and perhaps never will.


End file.
